Wanted
by Fortuneaux
Summary: Vyse asks Gilder for help with a personal matter, Alfonso and Ramirez (deceased) both want to get Vyse for different reasons. Vyse/Gilder/Ramirez/Lawrence/Alfonso. Aika/Fina. Yaoi, yuri! Don't like don't read!
1. A Friend in Need

**WANTED**

**This story contains boys' love and girls' love. Do not read if it offends you.**

This is a clean version, the original story can be found on my webpage. For the link visit my profile.

**WANTED CHAPTER 1 A FRIEND IN NEED**

Sailor's Island tavern was full of pirates from all walks of life.

Why? Because Vyse had finally earned the nickname Legend, having brought Lord Zivilyn Bane to his knees. His achievements were too many to count and scattered all across the sky, no continent was to be visited without bumping into his name. He had collected bounties of the most notorious of pirates and brought glory and honor to everyone soaring the skies. The stories of his achievements had already grown out of proportions and into legends, securing him his new nickname.

The clamor in the tavern was deafening. Drinks were ordered, arguments were settled and pick-up lines flew in the air yet on every pirate's lips was the man of the evening,Vyse the Legend. Everyone wanted to have their voice heard and tell him a pirate story of their own, some about unimaginable treasure, others about their new discoveries and almost everyone about their adventures with the opposite sex.

"Vyse, you must have a story to tell as well", Domingo poured them more loqua from the bottle that had been brought to their table a few minutes ago. It was yet another gift from a fellow pirate.

"Sure", Vyse flashed a smile. "About what?"

"Come on, Vyse the Legend!" Belle said with admiration, clasping her hands together. "About foreign ladies! And forbidden love!"

"Uh... well..." Vyse felt uncomfortable under her gaze. He didn't really have stories about foreign ladies or love. In fact, he had never been in love.

"Come on, Vyse, don't keep us waiting!" Belle insisted.

Aika and Vyse shared a look. The brunette's confident, smug smile disappeared. Belle had unknowingly hit a sore spot in his self-esteem. As well as he had never fallen in love he hadn't either had an intimate relationship with someone. He had never seen it as a big deal until he had become Vyse the Legend. In his eyes, he couldn't be the highest ranking pirate without having experienced the one and only thing that was a complete mystery to him. Love, sex, all that.

"Well? Don't you have one?" Belle asked, eagerly anticipating an answer.

"To be honest, no." Vyse admitted, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry, you'll find the one for you", Polly intervened. She rubbed his shoulder encouragingly. It didn't make him feel any less self-conscious.

"I'm not looking for the one", Vyse said nonchalantly. "I just want to get it over with. You know, the sex. I'm already busy enough, I don't think I'd have the time or money to fall in love."

"That's awfully sceptic, isn't it?" Polly was the one to voice out what everyone was thinking. "Not like you at all."

"Have you ever been in love?" Belle asked, her eyes wide. "It doesn't matter whether you have time or not, it just happens! It's the bestest thing in the whole world!"

Vyse chuckled. He'd heard the stories of love and danger and all that, but they didn't make him want to fall in love. More like the opposite. He had all the people he cared for near him and to think that someone could outweigh them seemed impossible. Not impossible, because he didn't like to use that word, improbable. How could someone be more important to him than Aika? Or Fina? Or his father and mother?

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Aika said cheerfully, smiling at him from across the table. "You're still a legend!"

"So, if you've never been in love are you also a virgin?" Belle continued, intrigued by his lack of knowledge. She had always been very popular with boys and men, mostly because of her lovely... assets, and she couldn't understand how someone had never experienced the thrill of love.

Vyse nodded and blushed, which was extremely rare. Belle had uncovered the truth, but that wasn't why he was feeling embarrassed, not at all. The problem wasn't with opportunities either, they came in all shapes and sizes constantly. Redhead, brunettes, blondes, Ixa'Takan, Yafotoman, Valuan, he could really afford to be picky. Women were practically throwing themselves at him. He had done his best to take advantage of the willing ladies, but when the time to perform had come... he had failed. Each time. No matter what. The humiliation of frequent failure was devastating to Vyse who refused to use the word impossible, even when it seemed like the only word to describe his situation. It was truly a dilemma he couldn't understand which made it so much worse.

He forced the uneasy thoughts out of his mind, promising himself that he would get rid of his virginity as soon as possible. It had to happen. The first one to agree to do it with him would be the one. Whoever, where-ever, whenever. He would succeed, somehow. He had to. It came so naturally to others, so why wouldn't he be able to do it as well? His smug smile returned, he felt much easier having made a conclusive decision.

The rest of the evening everyone subconsciously avoided the subject that had been a sore spot for Vyse. It didn't hinder their party in anyway, as the night progressed some pirates danced on their tables, some slept under their seats, some fell over with their chairs and some burst into song spontaneously. Everyone had a blast. Bottle by bottle they celebrated Vyse the Legend until the tavern had to close. Accompanied by his best friend, Vyse stumbled through the front door into the crisp night air. A gentle breeze felt refreshing on his face.

"Aika, we need to think of something", He said as they walked towards the Delphinus, holding his friend by her waist as she held him. "I don't want to be a virgin anymore."

"Don't worry, the right time will come", Aika said encouragingly, patting him on the back with a smile. She never failed to be cheerful.

Vyse let out a sigh. They walked in silence for a bit. It seemed like everyone else had already gone to sleep, there wasn't a single soul to be seen as they neared the Delphinus. To accompany them was the gentle night breeze that carried the exotic scent of Ixa'Taka on its back and the thousands of stars that lit up the night sky above them. Had they been lovers the night could've been magical.

"Sleep with me, Aika", Vyse eventually broke the silence, lowering his hand on her bottom.

"No! Stop asking!" She pushed him away, securing her backside with one hand as if she was still afraid he'd try something. It really hadn't been the first time Vyse had suggested such an arrangement to her. She had told him before she didn't feel comfortable doing such an intimate thing with her best friend. What if something changed? She didn't want to risk their friendship. It meant too much to her.

"Why not? Just once!" Vyse pleaded, taking a few steps closer to her. "I swear it'll be over quickly!"

Aika stopped him with a firm hand against his chest and eyes that signaled a warning. "No! Listen to yourself!"

The brunette sighed. He knew he wasn't acting like he usually did. Under any other conditions he wouldn't have begged, but he saw no other choice. Aika already knew what his problem was, she could be able to help solve it. Of course, he paid no heed to what it could do to their friendship but he wasn't thinking clearly.

"There's a limit to being best friends, Vyse! What would Fina think too?" Aika continued, resting one hand on her hip as she looked at her oldest, best friend.

"Why do you care about Fina? We won't tell her!" Vyse shrugged. He was acting bratty. He noticed it but couldn't help it.

Aika refused to answer, instead it was her turn to blush and turn awkward. She squirmed under his gaze, hoping that she could've been whisked away from the situation. Vyse had unknowingly uncovered a secret Aika had harbored for quite some time. The uncomfortable moment felt like it never ended.

"I... I care about her." She finally said, spilling the truth and her cheeks turning even redder. The silvite had occupied her thoughts for a long time. At first she had thought it had been because she was her friend but as time had passed and her thoughts had begun to involve different kinds of acts with Fina, she had realized her true feelings for her.

Vyse's eyes lit up with excitement. "You do? Really?"

Aika seemed to snap out of her gentle thoughts of her love for Fina and regained her attitude.

"Hey! It was your problem we were discussing, not mine!" She barked.

They looked at each other like dogs with their ears back for a brief moment, neither willing to give up. The brunette wanted confirmation for her feelings, details and so on and she wanted to put a lid on them and focus on the problem that was more urgent. And not hers.

"Fine, I'll let it slide this one time if you help me." Vyse sighed and turned away, implying that there was something she could help him with.

"I won't do it with you!" Aika said strictly, pointing at him. "You're like a brother to me."

"Then what do you suggest?" Her friend threw his hands in the air, frustrated and out of solutions. Normally he would've had thousands of ideas, but after having tried to solve his problem dozens of times his ability to focus had hindered. All he could think about was the humiliation that followed the failure. He didn't cope well with failure.

"Let's talk to Gilder, maybe he can find you someone!" Aika suddenly said, snapping her fingers.

"Gilder!" Vyse took Aika in a grateful hug. "Of course! He's got a girl in every port, he must know someone!"

The following day the Delphinus set sail at dawn much to the crew's surprise. Aika had come up with a great idea and Vyse was restless to put it into motion. He didn't mind his crew working slower than usual because they were tired from the night before, he only wanted to keep moving. Movement meant getting closer to his goal. He let a brief smile appear on his face. The sooner his virginity was taken from him the sooner he could finally feel like a real legend. Gilder would help him out. He most definitely would.

Vyse let Lawrence take the helm quite often and spent time examining maps for uncharted skies. It was easier to discover new things when he knew old ones by heart. Each and every island, every treasure, every hideout, he knew their locations like the back of his hand. He trailed his finger across a map of Esperanza, reminiscing the landscape like fond memories.

"There's a Valuan cargoship coming right towards us, Captain," Lawrence said, waking Vyse from his thoughts. Even when the helmsman was trying to sound professional he managed to appear angry and as if he was bothered by the fact that he had to say anything at all. Something about him told others to keep at bay. His captain was among the few he spoke full sentences to or didn't mind standing close by.

"Evade it. We'll need to find the Claudia." Vyse answered, looking indifferent. He was in no mood to hijack ships. He had more urgent business to attend to that couldn't wait. Cargo ships would come and go, but he wouldn't rest until he had found Gilder and got his word that there was help for him yet.

Lawrence looked at him over his shoulder, one hand letting go of the helm. "But Captain..."

"Not now. Enrique will be pleased when one of his cargo ships makes it to its destination." Vyse winked at him with a smile. The helmsman swallowed nervously and turned to face away from his captain. The brunette didn't concern himself with the awkward air that had suddenly descended on Lawrence and continued: "The Claudia is our top priority."

"Yes, Captain." The helmsman said, biting his lip. His captain was usually never so insistent on finding other pirates, it was very strange that he was willing to let a cargo ship of that caliber to pass them without giving a second thought. Despite being introverted and aversive Lawrence had a soft spot for Vyse and couldn't help but worry when their captain was not acting like himself. He sighed. He hoped one day Vyse would confide in him in more ways than just as a friend. Yet orders were orders and he steered away from the cargo ship.

Vyse left the command deck without looking back. He didn't even want to see the cargo ship, it was of no interest to him at the moment. There would be many others to come and his business with Gilder was far more important. He closed the door behind him as he entered his quarters. A sigh escaped his lips as he loosened his scarf around his neck and kicked off his boots. If Gilder couldn't help him, who could? He threw himself on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The quiet hum of the engines calmed him down. Well of course Gilder would find someone, he would know the solution. He had so many women he had trouble organizing his time for all of them. It couldn't be that there was no one compatible for Vyse.

Vyse hoped to find someone a lot like Fina... not Fina of course, she was just a friend, but someone like her... He hoped for someone with the same posture, not as shy but shy was good. Someone with skin as transparent as hers, yearning for touch and a heartbeat that existed only for him. Vyse opened his belt buckle and slid his hand into his pants, drowning deeper into fantasy.

Someone with smooth, long legs and the neck of a swan as it arched back in pleasure. Someone who let out gasps of tiny hearts and screamed when he hit the spot. Vyse exhaled heavily as he hardened and his pants began to feel tight. Someone who knew how to handle him, his urges, his desires, his most intimate fantasies. Someone who could drive him insane just by one touch.

Someone with meaningful eyes, a strong gaze that could both dominate yet submit at the same time. Someone with skillful hands and a slippery tongue that eagerly tasted his salty skin. Teeth that bit and teased. Someone who would glisten with sweat and smell of lust and passion and look at him with eyes pleading for more. Someone who knew how to please him gently yet mess him up good, drive him all the way to the lines of insanity.

That someone would whisper his name hoarsely into his ear in between moans and he would shudder while whispering that name... that name... that... name...

"...Ramirez", he whispered softly. Realizing instantly whose name he had uttered, he let go of himself. The fantasy shattered and turned to dust as he sat up like he had just been hit by lightning. "Wh-what?"

It wasn't possible. He couldn't be dreaming of Ramirez, could he? He looked at his hands as if they weren't his own. Such a strange feeling... a tingling sensation that had thundered down his spine when he had said that name. The name of the person he had killed. He turned his hands palms down, still unable to believe what he had witnessed himself do. As if it had been a completely different person, someone sexually awakened not this confused young virgin he knew himself to be.

"Captain!" Hans banged on his door, bringing him back to reality. "We've found the Claudia and they're willing to let us on board."

"I-I'll be right there", Vyse bolted on his feet as he pulled up his pants and fastened his belt. Pushing his perplexed thoughts aside he trotted to the deck to get ready to board his friend's ship.

The Claudia was much more elegant than the Delphinus, it had been made to be swift and agile like a butterfly. Redwood shell and black sails too, it was very stylish. However, it was nowhere near as impressive. But then again, the Delphinus didn't actually belong to Vyse. He hadn't constructed it or drawn its design, he had done what pirates do best: taken it. Even if it lacked personality if was an impressive vessel that not many dared to challenge.

The two boats docked on an isolated island, right next to each other so that a plank could be put between them and used as a bridge. The location was perfect, it was far away from commercial air traffic and the routes the Imperial Armada used. A few cottony clouds created the perfect veil of disguise, allowing them to blend into the sky.

The Claudia's captain's quarters were very stylish, there were dark wooden furniture and silk curtains, handmade carpets and peculiar items from all over the world. Vyse could never understand the countless photos of women he had on his walls. But then again, Gilder had never explained it to him that it wasn't to brag but to remember them. Every photo had the name of the lovely lady in it written on it.

"Hello, Vyse." Gilder came to greet him with a brotherly hug. He smelled of cigars and fine wines and maybe of perfume. He had probably spent the night before with a woman. "Congratulations on becoming the Legend. I'm sorry I couldn't attend your party but Clara held me hostage."

"Really?" Vyse laughed. Color had returned to his face from the shock he had had in his own quarters.

"I'll tell you later how I managed to escape." Gilder winked, holding his hands on Vyse's shoulders. He had always seen the brunette as a congenial soul and was genuinely happy to see him. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually", The brunette looked at his feet and rubbed his hands together, feeling a bit awkward. "I need your help."

"Of course!" Gilder answered, flashing a smile. "Anything. Ask away."

"Can you help me get rid of my virginity?" Vyse asked in his straight-forward way, looking demandingly into Gilder's eyes.

* * *

There it is! Please follow and review if you liked it!


	2. Good Night

**WANTED**

**Chapter 2 Good Night**

* * *

Get ready for a long chapter! Sorry I had to make some changes to the last chapter because I wanted to give Aika and Fina a little moment alone in this one... essentially Aika isn't with Vyse when he goes to see Gilder. I hope you still enjoy the story!

* * *

Sun was beginning to set behind the horizon. It ignited the vast sky with shades of orange, pink and purple. Those last rays of the sinking sun spilled into Lawrence's room, but he failed to see the beautiful painting that was being made on the horizon. His mind was occupied with a matter that gave him no peace. He trotted nervously around his room, stroking his chin and running his fingers though his hair frustratedly.

What unnerved him was that his Captain, his one true love was with Gilder, the most notorious ladies' man of Arcadia, looking for a perfect match. Some pretty girl with a smile to die for and a great personality, someone he'd fall in love with in a heartbeat. After that there would be no place for Lawrence in his heart had there ever been any in the first place. He sat down on his bed, Pow leaping agilely next to him and rubbing its head against his thigh. He scratched its neck absent-mindedly, drowning deeper into nervous thoughts.

He had been living off of hope for too long. He had joined the crew for the wrong reason, not because he'd wanted to see the world and not really for the money... he had fallen in love at first sight. It hadn't been a crush or an infatuation, no, it was desperate, life-changing love. Lawrence had never felt anything like it. It was nothing and everything at once. How could someone mess his mind up so badly without even knowing it, he thought. Lawrence hung his head, holding his black hair in his fists.

Instead of coming to terms with his feelings and confronting Vyse about them, he'd grown increasingly anxious and confused. Those feelings scared him, they were stupid and sweet and insane and all-knowing and gross and delightful. He was afraid of those butterflies fluttering in his stomach and sweaty, sticky hands and that irrational beat his heart took around his Captain. He had eventually retreated deeper into his shell, admiring the target of his love from afar and hiding behind a cynical exterior. He had reached the conclusion that Vyse could never find him attractive, he was a drifter and a mercenary and he had a bad personality. He wasn't even that good-looking either.

He had shared his secret admiration only with Pow for so long it had become more of a reverie than reality, Vyse had become a love he could never have and he had adjusted to it. Much like the sunset in the horizon he had adored the Captain from afar, always knowing there was no way he could have such a beautiful thing but still delighting in the presence of it. He had been happy to be the helmsman, getting to be so close to him, sometimes close enough to smell his scent. Those days had always been the best.

It had all changed when Vyse had become _the Legend._ Lawrence stood up again and began to trot nervously. Pow lifted its head, whining quietly in protest as it felt the pain its friend was in.

Everything had been fine when Vyse had had no interest in anything else except pirating. He had focused on discoveries and bounties and all that, letting Lawrence daydream by his side. It had kept the hope alive that one day there could be something between them. All good things must come to an end and so when Vyse gained the nickname _Legend _he was suddenly famous. He had been famous before, but to be _the Legend _ was something else. It was the ultimate goal of every pirate, the last treasure anyone could have. Vyse was complete. He had achieved everything. He was perfect.

Lawrence sighed. That thought had become an obsession for his Captain. _Perfection. _He had suddenly created an illusion of being incomplete because of all the things he had yet to do and had set his mind on completing those to live up to his nickname. In a matter of days he'd done most of the things he'd felt he lacked the experience of but his virginity had proved to be a problem and a sore spot. Due to his open nature he'd never hid the fact that despite the endless supply of willing ladies, he'd been unable to function. Lawrence had felt the sting of jealousy for the first time in his life. Without a warning Vyse was wanted by all, he was being flirted at right under his nose, touched gently with a mischievous smile, looked at with lustful eyes. It wasn't right. He was his. Lawrence couldn't stand the fact that wherever Vyse went, he had ladies throwing themselves at him.

Lawrence groaned, pulling his hair in desperation. His private reverie was falling apart. Jealousy of the Captain's popularity was gnawing at his heart, insecurity not allowing him to confront Vyse about his feelings and desperation whispering to his ear that the Captain would be taken away from him. The slightest bit of hope had been intoxicating to him who had nothing else. He had dreamt of a virginal Vyse - in a moment of madness - to come knocking on his door at night and command him to do it to him, confessing his love at the same time.

But nothing had ever happened. Vyse had never come. In fact he had never done anything at all. But even when he had shown no interest in Lawrence whatsoever, the other had found his 'signals', his glimmers of hope. Those tiny little things, their eyes meeting accidentally or hands brushing over one another on the helm had given Lawrence everything he'd needed.

But the dream was shattering, Vyse was with Gilder who would definitely find him a woman and he'd no longer be a virgin. He'd probably fall in love with her because that was what happened after first times and Lawrence would become a ghost to him, a shadow to hold the helm while he was gone. Lawrence huffed in frustration, clenching his fists. He couldn't let that happen. He had to stand out and take initiative, if Vyse knew about his feelings at least he could have closure. He lay down on his bed, Pow resting its head on his chest. He would tell Vyse. He_ would._ Some day.

Meanwhile Lawrence made some conclusive decisions Vyse had just asked Gilder for help with his virginity, causing him to look at his friend with a perplexed expression. He had been rather surprised by the revelation that not only the brunette was a virgin but that he fancied the company of his older, more experienced friend. After the initial shock Gilder's face melted into a smile and he softly brushed Vyse's cheek, causing his hazel eyes to widen in anticipation and a smile tug at his lips. To be the one chosen by _the Legend _himself was quite appealing to Gilder's ego. Vyse knew what he wanted, he deserved it and agreeing to someone less skillful would've been somewhat disappointing.

"Of course I'll help you", Gilder said calmly, taking a soft hold of his friend's chin with his thumb and index finger, positioning his head just right. He could see the slightest bit of hesitation in Vyse's eyes, but it was normal to be excited and nervous before the first time. Before the brunette could catch up on his intentions Gilder pressed his lips against his determinedly, his experienced hand sliding down from his friend's waist to his lower back, pulling him close enough to feel the warmth of his body against his.

Vyse's eyes blew wide open and he stiffened under the touch of his friend, he had certainly not been expecting a kiss as an answer to his request. Gilder's warm hands pressed him against his muscular body, his soft lips against his so invitingly. Vyse jerked away gasping in shock, fixing both hands on Gilder's chest as if to keep him at bay. His heart was suddenly beating very fast, pounding against his ribcage like a caged animal. He looked for an answer in those brown eyes, but found nothing but affection and adoration. The kiss burned on his lips, the taste of Gilder mixed with the exotic taste of Mur Loqua.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked, furrowing his brow as he studied his friend in the orange glow of the setting sun.

"What you told me to." Gilder answered nonchalantly, not shaken at all by the other's reaction. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Vyse laughed, but still had to ask: "You and me? Do it?"

"Yes...?" Gilder replied, suddenly realizing that it might not have been what his friend had had in mind. He let go of the Blue Rogue, turning away from him to hide his own surprise. He had been certain that Vyse had come looking for him _specifically_ to help him with his virginity. Apparently it had not been the case.

The brunette's smile disappeared as he suddenly understood the full intent of his friend._ He wanted to do nasty things with him. _His amusement was replaced by perplexion as the idea dawned upon him in all it's glory.

"Uh... I... I meant..." Vyse began but fell silent, touching his lips in confusion. Gilder's warm lips had felt so soft and gentle, their touch had awakened a strange craving inside of him. A primitive urge that had been dormant all his life. If the blonde man's lips were capable of making his head spin what would his hands be able of doing?

While the brunette was entangled in his thoughts, Gilder lit his cigar and sat down on a rococo couch facing his friend, unmoved by his reaction. It wasn't unusual for men to feel frightened at first when he approached them. All the Blue Rogue needed was a little time to let it sink in. He'd come around. No one refused Gilder. Not after a little taste.

Smiling smugly the blonde man leaned back relaxedly, resting his arms on the back rest, lifting one leg over the other. Vyse had probably misinterpreted the tension between them as some form or adoration instead of affection. Gilder enjoyed his cigar, ruminating the taste and puffing out rings of white as he waited patiently for his friend's reply. Simultaneously he scanned the brunette's lean body from head to toe: his thin legs, his narrow waist, his lean chest, his defiant brown eyes. He was truly a catch. His headstrong eagerness mixed with the awkwardness of a virgin, that was something Gilder was looking forward to. Vyse wanted to be touched by him. It was clear from the small gestures his friend made, the almost undetectable trembling of his hands, the shallow breaths he took, the slight blush that gathered on his cheek bones, the bewilderment in his hazel eyes. All those were signs that he wanted to. His body knew but his mind hadn't quite yet got there.

"Come here", Gilder said softly, hoping to encourage his friend.

Vyse glanced at his friend, baffled by the way his body was reacting. It seemed to _need _Gilder's touch. He couldn't say how or why, he just knew he needed it. A primitive urge, something he'd never felt before. He wanted more of those lips of smoke, those skilled hands, that muscular body, the gunslinger that was most famous for his actions in bed. His heart throbbed in his chest, commanding him to go for it. It beat so loud it boomed in his ears. He swallowed as he wiped his sweaty hands on his thighs. Drawn like a moth to the flame he slowly walked to Gilder, covering his eyes with his bangs to conceal his nervousness. Without a word he let himself sit on the other's lap, quickly glancing at him with inquiring eyes as if asking for permission.

Gilder caressed Vyse's cheek with a finger softly, knowing that he was better off without a word. The brunette didn't look at him, it was obvious how disoriented he was. In unknown territory with an unexpected person, of course he was a bit uncomfortable. Gilder wanted to savor such a special treat: a long-time friend, yet untouched, his to be taken. He inhaled the brunette's scent as if he were a rare delicacy, something that he had to take good care of and enjoy thoroughly. He fully intended to.

"This isn't at all how I imagined it", Vyse protested upon feeling Gilder's warm breath on his neck. It was causing him to shudder and not knowing how to feel about it, he clenched his fists on his thighs.

"Stop thinking. Just relax." The blonde man whispered, nuzzling closer to the other's ear.

Vyse glanced at his friend skeptically but pressed closer, allowing him to touch. Gilder kissed him slowly, his soft lips locking against his as his hand slid up his back and into his hair. Vyse couldn't help shuddering at the sensation, the other was a great kisser. Demanding yet gentle, assertive yet inviting. Vyse curled his hands around Gilder's neck to feel closer to him, his body aching for his touch. His clothes were too tight, his skin too hot. He had a hunger only Gilder could satisfy. The blonde man didn't hesitate even once, he claimed his prize slowly and skillfully, enjoying the privilege of being the first of the one and only Vyse the Legend.

After all had been said and done, Vyse sat on his side next to his friend on the couch, sweat steaming off his body. He watched his blonde friend in the moonlight, unable to believe what had just happened. He had never thought such pleasure could actually exist, a feeling so good it had made his mind go blank. It had been incredible. His skin was crawling just by the thought of it. Gilder smoked his cigar quietly, the only sound besides their breathing was the quite sizzle the cigar made as he inhaled it.

"Thanks", Vyse said quietly, brushing his bangs off his face. His lens had fallen off at some point, he didn't know where it was.

"You're welcome." Gilder laughed, surprised by his friend's sudden straightforward gratefulness.

"What?" The brunette asked.

"No one's ever thanked me afterwards." The other winked as he answered.

Vyse smiled, understanding the hilarity. "First time for everything, right?"

Gilder snickered. "Yeah."

They fell silent again, Gilder watching his friend with a thoughtful expression. He was thinking about something he would never have thought to think. Someone else would take his place, Vyse would put on his clothes, turn back into his friend and go off to find others to love and mess around with. He watched the slender body of his friend, the tired bliss on his face, the exhausted limpness of his limbs, the way his chest went up and down as he breathed, how he sat half sideways as if a doll tossed away. The sight made him feel a sting in his heart.

He had never felt like it before. He didn't want Vyse to touch anyone else. It didn't make any sense, he'd been with hundreds of others and never once felt jealous to let them go. For a reason he didn't know he didn't want others to see that blush on Vyse's cheeks or the way his eyes turned almost black as he got hotter or the trembling of his hands just moments before he had sat on his lap. He didn't want to _share_ those things. Just the thought of someone else touching him made his heart ache hard enough for him to clench his hand on his chest.

Without a word Vyse stood up and began to gather his clothes. He pulled down his black shirt and put on his pants while Gilder lit his cigar, watching his friend thoughtfully. The brunette found his jacket and put it on, securing his clothing with his belt. He found his lens and secured it around his head, taking his time to calibrate it. He looked just like he had when he'd arrived. As if nothing had ever happened between them.

Gilder didn't say anything. He was too lost in his own mind to ask for Vyse to stay any longer. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Still, something deep within him had changed. It hadn't been just anyone, it hadn't even been one of his special girls, it had been _Vyse. _Only after having had him he realized how much he had always wanted to have him. Maybe that brown haired boy in Ixa'Taka had served as a replacement, he wondered. But instead of feeling accomplished, he felt distraught. He felt jealous, he felt possessive. He didn't want anyone else to touch Vyse ever again. He looked at his friend entrenched deeply in thought, it made the Blue Rogue more uncomfortable.

"I guess I'll be going then." Vyse said as he fixed his scarf around his neck, beginning for the door. "Thanks again. If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know."

Gilder took a long inhale of his cigar, letting his friend wait for a reply. He was trying to find words for his feelings, feelings that he didn't know the words for. They had been gone for so long, he had forgotten how they were expressed. He only knew how to flatter and flirt and Vyse had known him long enough to see through those.

"Want to do this again?" Gilder said under his breath, a part of him hoping that the brunette wouldn't have heard him. The brunette was already halfway out the door, but stopped on his tracks. He had heard them, those words barely audible, but without knowing how to respond he froze as if he'd been caught stealing. He was surprised. He turned around slowly, not sure if he'd heard him correctly.

"Uh... now? I'm..." Vyse rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Only me." The blonde man said hoarsely, as if he'd had to force the words out.

"What?" Vyse took a step back, tilting his head. It wasn't like Gilder to ask such a thing. The brunette felt even more uncomfortable. There was no elephant in the room, but it sure felt like there was. He didn't know what to think. His friend was acting so mysterious, hiding behind a cloud of smoke and the the glasses that reflected moonlight.

"If you want to do it, do it with me only." The blonde man said quietly. Vyse's eyes widened as he realized what Gilder was asking him. Restricted access to his body. _No one else. _It seemed a little strange, but he gave it no heed. The flattery was far greater than the suspicion.

"On one condition I'll agree", Vyse smiled smugly. "I'll tell you_ when_."

He exited without waiting for a response, leaving the room booming with emptiness and the memories of the moment before. Gilder sat still on his couch, Vyse's touch burning on his skin, goosebumps running up and down his back. No one had ever made him feel like that. Something more than just physical love, something greater and more divine. A feeling that made him want to monopolize the brunette. Vyse was his. _Only_ his. The thought made his heart bubble in joy, how strange it was.

He had no idea what he had just got himself into, giving Vyse the power to summon him at will.

Meanwhile they had shared a moment of unforgettable love, Fina had watched the aurora borealis light up the sky. The northern lights were so beautiful the way they danced in the endless darkness of the starry sky. But even their beauty didn't help her heavy heart. She was troubled for a secret filled her chest. A secret she held clasped in her hands. It burned in her mind like a sin and weighed her down like heavy shackles, it wanted to be told to someone who would listen. Cupil hovered around her impatiently, unnerved by her troubled aura.

Could she have prevented it all? Could she have saved Ramirez's mind from the poisonous lies of Galcian? She let out a deep sigh. Why had they let him go alone? It had clearly been too much for his weakened mind to save the world alone. He had succumbed into madness and despair, arriving to the conclusion that the world could only be saved through fire and destruction and only when rising from the ashes like a phoenix it would become pure and innocent again. How wrong he had been.

Fina held back her tears. If only she could've saved him. If only she could've reached him. She wanted to show him the world, she wanted him to understand that the perfect world couldn't be obtained by subjecting others to his will but by working together as one for the greater good. Good deeds inspired good deeds. Happiness, joy, friendship, love, those things were the ones they had to cherish in order to thrive for a better world. She didn't hear her friend arrive on the deck, so entrenched in her thoughts she was.

Aika hadn't been able to sleep out of excitement for her brunette friend and his possible nocturnal adventure and had decided to breathe some night air to clear her thoughts. Vyse was realizing his dream while she only let hers slip further away. Fina alone, she thought to herself as she walked closer to the silvite, how lucky she was for being insomniac that night. Suddenly it didn't bother her at all to be awake at such a late hour.

To be truthful, she hadn't always liked Fina. At first she had merely thought of her as her friend, but the closer they'd become the more she had wanted to be even closer. It had taken her a while to understand that the strange feeling in her stomach, the sweatiness of her palms, the shaking of her knees and the need for closeness weren't things that she wanted from a friend.

After Ramirez had died and his limp body had fallen on the deck, Fina had lost consciousness. She had tried to endure the pressure for the world's sake but seeing the closest thing to a brother die had been too much for her to bear. So much blood, so much destruction, so much sorrow. Fina had staggered a bit, her bewildered gaze meeting with Ramirez's before she had fallen back, her eyes rolling into her head. Aika had caught her halfway down, not allowing her blonde friend to collapse. She had slumped against Aika's chest, her warm body limp in the hands of a friend. The weight of her existence replaced by the ignorant tranquillity of unconsciousness. Laying her eyes on that serenity that spread on Fina's face had been the moment Aika had realized her feelings for her. Her heart had made a bump so loud she'd feared the Delphinus had rocked from the strength of it. Everything else around them could've fallen apart and sunk into the sky and she wouldn't have torn her eyes off that blissful calmness that had encircled Fina's limp body.

Biting her lower lip she walked quietly towards her friend, Fina could be so clueless about certain things. She really wanted to tell her but it wasn't that simple. Having had to explain her the meaning of _money _or _old hag_ had been difficult enough, how in the world was she supposed to explain her what true love between women was? Fina had probably never even felt romantic love. How would she understand what it was to want to hold someone, to please someone, to give into someone completely? Aika didn't know how and what to say. The words needed time. They were still forming in her head, shaping into sounds and sentences. She turned around as she leaned against the bulwark, looking at her friend face to face.

"Hey, Fina", The red-haired girl said cheerfully. "You should come inside, it's getting cold. I can make us hot chocolate!"

"Yes", the blonde girl answered absent-mindedly, her eyes set on the aurora borealis. It was unusual even for her to be so quiet.

"Are you ok?" Aika leaned closer to her friend, scrutinizing her green sad eyes. There were tears glistening in them. What it was that had made Fina so sad, she wanted to know to help her. She wanted to comfort her, hold her, whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Anything to make her happy again.

"I...I wanted to show you something." Fina suddenly said as if she hadn't heard her question.

Aika said nothing, she waited patiently for her friend to act. She was even more beautiful in the moonlight, the eerie light made her skin glow whiter in the dark, making her look unreal like an angel.

It took Fina a while to swallow the sadness that was choking her but she wanted to confide in the redhead. She had no one else. Aika and Vyse were the closest thing to a family she could ever have. They had been with her through her unimaginably dangerous journey, they had had her back whenever she had needed it, they had always given her their complete support. She was supposed to be grateful, she thought, not overcome by grief and guilt. It wasn't her fault Ramirez had gone insane. Even so, she hadn't been able to let him go.

"After Ramirez... died... do you remember the moonstone that was left behind?" Fina asked quietly, looking at the horizon. Cupil hovered around her, flying in swift circles as if trying to express its anxiousness as well.

"Yeah", Aika said, scrutinizing her friend closely. "But Vyse threw it into the sky."

"No..." Fina answered as she glanced at her cheery ponytailed friend. "I... I couldn't... Cupil went... and fetched it..." Fina let her head hang, having spilled the truth.

They were quiet for a moment. The only sound was the gentle night breeze. Aika didn't understand what was so bad about having that moonstone. At least it wasn't_ in the hands_ of Ramirez.

"After all the Elders died... I couldn't let him..." The blonde girl said quietly. "I couldn't let him too..."

"Fina..." Aika said, watching how grief marred Fina's beautiful face. It made her chest hurt, it was a sight she wanted to prevent in any way she could. "Ramirez is gone. He would've killed us in his delusional rage if we hadn't killed him."

"He's not dead!" Fina exclaimed, opening her clasped hands to show the vaguely glistening moonstone she was holding so close to her chest. "His essence is in this moonstone... he lives _inside_ it..."

Aika's eyes widened. Fina paid her no heed. She watched the glimmering stone with affection, remembering the days they had spent together as children. It hadn't been an ideal childhood, but he had been there for her, he had been a gentle loving young man but fate had let him down. He had let Galcian's greed for power become his goal and he had been succumbed by the lies the evil man had told him. He had been merely a victim in a cruel play for power. She glanced at Aika, whose face was turning slowly into terror. The red-haired girl didn't know the friendly Ramirez she had known, Aika remembered the delusional insanity that had got the best of him towards the end.

"Don't worry, he can't do anything..." Fina said hastily, trying to calm down her friend. "He cannot harm us."

"Are you sure?" Aika looked at the tiny moonstone her friend was holding. It contained the essence of a man that had done everything in his power to revive Zelos and destroy the world. It was an unnerving thought to say the least.

"Technically, if he found a body that's_ similar_ to the one he had he could jump into it", Fina explained. "But no one's as slender as he was. We're safe."

"It's still... Ramirez though..." Aika said, sighing. She sure hoped her friend knew what she was doing holding the essence of a maniac so close to her chest.

Fina looked at her, understanding her uneasiness. Aika was so easy to read. Her expression gave away the worry she felt for her friend, but she didn't know the Ramirez who had been good and kind, who had been _worth saving._

"I intend to keep him with me for as long as I live. That way I won't be alone ever again." The silvite girl said, closing her hands around the moonstone again. It felt cold in her palms.

"You're never alone, Fina." Aika said, smiling at her encouragingly. "I'm always here for you, whenever you feel lonely."

"I know..." The blonde girl replied, the shroud of sadness lifting around her. With such simple words the redhead had managed to cheer her up again. "Thank you, Aika. You're a good friend."

"Friend, hm?" The red-haired girl looked at her feet, sounding slightly disappointed.

"What is it?" Fina asked, tilting her head. She didn't understand her friend's reaction.

"Nothing, nothing." Aika laughed, waving her hand in dismissal. "Just thinking out loud!"

They stood alone on the deck of the Delphinus, listening to the night breeze whisper in the Claudia's sails. A thousand stars sparkled above them in the darkness of the night, surrounding the moon that gave them eerie light. It was a wonderful night for soft whispers and lover's secrets, but Aika's heart was breaking in her chest.

She was only a friend.

* * *

There it is, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, please review and follow!


End file.
